Human
The Human species (Homo sapiens) is one of two spacefaring intelligent species that originated on planet Earth. (The other was the Voth.) As the Latin word for their homeworld is "Terra", Humans are sometimes referred to as Terrans. (This usage is consistent in the mirror universe.) Occasionally "Terran" is used to distinguish Humans living on Earth from those resident on colonies on other planets. Some people use the term "Terran" to refer to things or institutions associated with humanity (Terran cuisine, Terran literature, Terran art, etc). Humans are a warm-blooded species with an average lifespan of around 120 years, although some individuals have achieved a much older age. Humans are bilaterally symmetrical bipeds who are descended from primates. The Human species is one of the more distinct sentient groups present in the Milky Way Galaxy as, while they do not possess any dominant or noticeable bony ridges around their face or on their bodies as is common to many races throughout space, they do posses a great deal of phenotypic diversity within their species. Skin color, eye color, blood type, facial structures, hair color and hair type vary considerably between individuals and helps to make every single Human distinct in appearance from the next. They have two sexes, as is common to many humanoid species, with the female of the species fertile once a month after she reaches puberty (between the age of 12-16). Gestation lasts 9 months. The make-up of Human DNA structure is significant, as, with some modifications, it allows them to cross breed successfully with a wide range of other races across the galaxy, including Vulcans, Klingons, and Betazoids. Humans are not the strongest of species, but they are resilient. They can survive with one lung or kidney (they have two of each normally), and surprisingly they can go days without water and weeks without food due to their bodies' ability to conserve water and live off stored fat respectively. Their bodies' efficient temperature regulation allows them to survive cold temperatures to a far greater degree than other races such as the Cardassians and Klingons, or high temperatures that would be uncomfortable for an Andorian. It has also been noted that they posses more acute hearing than Cardassians. (DS9: "Distant Voices") The Humans of Earth became warp-capable in 2063, which was the same year they experienced first contact with an alien species, the Vulcans. By the 24th century, Human society had progressed greatly. On Earth, hunger, war, disease, famine, and poverty have largely been eliminated. The acquisition of wealth is no longer the primary driving force in the lives of many Humans. A great deal of emphasis is placed on the importance of continued societal and self-growth. Because of the Federation's socialist-capitalist hybrid economy and the development of replicators, material needs are largely satisfied. Money (currency) is no longer used by Humans within the Federation, but they use gold-pressed latinum and other forms of currency (such as Bajoran litas and credits) in places where it is still needed, such as Quark's. The idea behind not using money is that Humans work to better themselves and the rest of humanity (see Human philosophy). (DS9: "Necessary Evil", "In the Cards"; Star Trek: First Contact) It must be noted that all of this more specifically applies to Humans within the Sol system, as many Earth colonies are known to have developed vast cultural differences from other Humans and some have even fallen into anarchy, mostly notably Turkana IV. : In an alternate timeline, Humanity was nearly wiped out by the Xindi in 2154, who destroyed not only Earth, but Mars, Alpha Centauri colony, Vega colony, so only 6,000 Humans survived. These Humans escaped to Ceti Alpha V. The alternate timeline was obliterated in 2165. (ENT: "Twilight") : In another alternate timeline, Humanity was assimilated by the Borg in 2063 after the Borg prevented first contact between Humans and Vulcans. ("Star Trek: First Contact") See also * Human history * Human philosophy * Cetacean * Humans ** Unnamed humans * Augment Category:Earth Human Category:Species de:Mensch fr:Humain nl:Mens